Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cycles and similar vehicles, more particularly to stowable steering columns for cycles and similar vehicles, and even more particularly to stowable steering columns for elliptical cycles.
Related Art
Stowable steering columns aid in the portability and storability of a variety of vehicles. Many different versions of stowable steering columns are known in the art. Most of these systems involve steering columns that fold or can be easily removed to facilitate storing or transporting a vehicle. Implementation of stowable steering columns can be particularly problematic on elliptical cycles, stand-up cycles, scooters and other vehicles that require especially long steering columns. Folding steering columns on these vehicles can get complex and costly in order to both safely withstand the stresses that a standing rider can generate and provide a quick and easy means to fold the steering column. Folding steering columns on these vehicles can be cumbersome for the user to handle because they can swing around like a tiller on a boat unless secured. Removable steering columns can be simpler and cheaper to implement than folding steering columns; however, transporting a vehicle with the steering column removed can be difficult for the user.